


A Season For Us

by Guinan333



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Secret Santa 2020 (Holby City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinan333/pseuds/Guinan333
Summary: “We’re only going to be there three days, Campbell.” She pointed at the menagerie of luggage. “You have one, two, three bags,” she counted.Serena looked nonplussed. “I like to be prepared.”“But three bags?! You’re not earning a Guide badge here.”The brunette scanned her bags. “Winter wardrobes take up more room. You can’t cram it all in one.”Bernie motioned to her single bag in the corner then looked back at her partner.Serena responded innocently, “What?”
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76
Collections: Berena Secret Santa 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lapal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapal/gifts).



Serena Campbell waved one last time as the car pulled through the stone drive and onto the street. She sighed deeply as she closed the door of the leafy detached leaving the crisp air and her daughter’s attitude outside. She leaned against the door a moment, eyes closed and breathed deeply. She smiled as she heard footfalls approach. Didn’t open her eyes as she felt two hands rest on the door either side of her head. She sighed again as she rested her forehead against Bernie’s shoulder.

Bernie leaned down, kissed the top of the brunette’s head. “Could’ve gone worse”, she offered with a chuckle.

Serena wrapped her arms around the lithe blonde and looked up. A tilt of her head, “I suppose,” she conceded with a small snort. “But you never get to complain about your kids again.” 

Bernie reached around for Serena’s hand as she moved towards the living room. Serena followed willingly, wrapping both hands around her partner’s as she was guided towards the sofa.

“I could promise,” Bernie began as they sat, “but we both know that’d be rubbish soon enough.” 

Serena let out a soft chortle. “Right?” She squeezed Bernie’s hand. “It was nice to have them here together--” 

Bernie raised a brow at that.

“For a few moments, at least.” Serena finished. 

Bernie nudged closer to Serena. “Hmmm.” She leaned in, tweaked her partner’s nose with her own and gave a gentle kiss. “Enough about them.” Another kiss, more passionate, lingering. “Right now, it’s just you…” Once more. “And me,” she finished as the flirtation became more than a passing moment.

Bernie moved from Serena’s lips to that spot right below her ear. The spot that made Serena weak every time. Though the relationship was just past budding, the blonde was still amazed at the pleasure Serena took in every aspect of sex and more than a little chuffed she was part of the reason. She loved being with her: the way she felt, the way her body reacted to her touch, the way Serena cared for her, the partnership beyond the confines of the hospital. 

Serena, for her part, had never experienced this feeling with anyone before Bernie. With her it was as if she found that which had been missing. And not just physically. Bernie, aloof and regimented, trusted Serena with her insecurities and needs. No one she had ever been with had done so. The emotional connection was very much a turn on.

Bernie felt the brunette make a move vying for a more comfortable position on the sofa and followed her lead. She returned to that spot and was quickly rewarded as Serena moaned again and moved her hand under Bernie’s jumper feathering across bare skin as she moved upwards.

Bernie reached for Serena’s hand, paused her partner’s movement. Serena raised her head, arched her eyebrow in concern. Bernie lifted her hand, traced the other woman’s well-kissed lip with her thumb then grinned.

“Hold that thought,” she said as she gave her a quick peck and worked her way from underneath her partner. 

Serena sat back on her haunches, looked up in exasperation. “Where are you going?”

Bernie turned back as she made for the stairs. “I forgot something.” She continued up the stairs.

“I know I’m new to this but I am a doctor and I’m fairly certain do not we need contraceptives,” Serena offered to the ceiling. She smiled to herself when she heard the goose-like honk of laughter from upstairs.

She huffed and flopped back onto the sofa, bemoaning, “This better be important.” She continued her diatribe under her breath. “What can be more… I mean, really, it was just getting… She’s a tease. That’s all that can…” Her mumblings were interrupted by a rather loud thump upstairs.

“For the love of…” Serena murmured then called out to the blonde. “Are you alright?”

She heard a bit more shuffling before the tell-tale creak of the top stair signaled the return of her lover. As Bernie walked into the room, Serena saw that some of Bernie’s innate shyness had made an appearance. She always found it endearing. She had grown to love that as much as she loved the contrasting natural confidence she held in theatre. 

Serena smiled as the blonde approached. “Everything alright up there?” She noted a small rucksack over Bernie’s shoulder.

“Someone moved my kit.” Bernie’s reply was mock annoyance. “Took a tumble right over it.”

“Ah,” Serena started, “It’s not just the office I like tidy. Proper place and all that.”

Bernie gave a stiff salute. “Ma’am, yes, ma’am.” She pulled the small rucksack off and placed it on the table as she sat next to the other woman

Looking at the sack then back at Bernie, she asked, “What’s this then?” She moved to pick it up.

Bernie put her hand out to stop her. “Easy, tiger.” The other woman raised her hands in surrender and sat back.

Bernie turned to face Serena, one knee under her on the couch. “I have one more gift for you-.”

Serena tried to interrupt but Bernie placed a hand on her knee and continued on.

“Let me finish.” 

Serena nodded quietly. Her curiosity piqued.

“I wanted to do something for you, well, for the two of us, that was just ours. I did it on a whim and have no idea if you’ll like it or even be willing to give it a go.” Her words gained speed as she spilt out a whirlwind of thought. “But I was recently inspired and would love to share this with you.”

Serena just looked at her a beat. Or two. Then she grinned. “I have no idea what you’re talking about but I’m in.”

The blonde shook her head. “You don’t even know what it is. It’s probably daft –“.

Serena took her hand and broke in. “I guess you better tell me then.”

Bernie nodded as she opened the sack. “Right. Right. Here goes.” 

The first item she pulled from the small sack was an old Leica camera. It was well worn and had seen better days. She sat it on the table and moved to reach back in. 

Serena raised both brows as sure queried. “Is the camera part of this? The last time I played with a camera and a partner, Elinor found the photos and-.”

Bernie’s head popped up. “What?! No, no. Was just bundled in.” She continued to rummage in the rucksack then stopped. “What pictures?”

Serena blushed then brushed it aside. “It was just the one… Never mind. Never mind.”

Bernie reached into the sack once again as she informed Serena the photo discussion was to be revisited at a later date. She handed her a thick envelope and expectantly watched the other woman examine it. 

Feeling the weight of the envelope she shook it dramatically as if were a gift-wrapped present found beneath the tree. Serena posed, “Is it socks?” 

Bernie rolled her eyes. “Does it feel like socks?”

“Hmm. Not really.” Serena smiled slyly then took a moment to turn the envelope around and upside down. Finally, she placed it on her forehead. “The answer is Funk and Wagnalls, beans on toast, and Margaret Thatcher.”

Scrubbing her hand over her face, Bernie closed her eyes and shook her head. “Tell me again why I love you?”

Serena’s head snapped up. Her focus was laser like as she stared at Bernie. “What did you say?”

The blonde looked at her in confusion. “What?”

Serena grew softer. She reached for Bernie’s hand. “You said you loved me.” 

Bernie continued to watch her as her countenance changed, squeezed her hand. “Well, I do love you.” She leaned in to kiss Serena sweetly. Pulling away she added, “But if you don’t open the bloody gift soon, I’m giving it to Cam.”

Giving in, Serena slowly pried the flap open and pulled the contents free. She held a handful of travel leaflets, shuffled through as Bernie waited, somewhat patiently. 

“So,” Bernie could wait no longer, “what do you think?”

Keeping her visage impassive, Serena simply said, “Iceland?”

Bernie felt her face drop. She closed her eyes. “You hate the idea.” 

A small smile started to appear on Serena’s face as she tried to reassure her partner. “I thi--,” was all she could get out before Bernie began to harangue herself.

“I should have asked. Thought it through. Who wants to go to Iceland?”

Serena reached over to caress Bernie’s cheek, guided her to meet her eyes. “I think Iceland sounds lovely. Cold. But lovely.”

The usually self-assured surgeon ducked her head slightly then reconnected with Serena’s gaze. “Really?” 

Serena nodded. “Of course. When are you thinking?”

Bernie stammered a bit in response. “Oh, um, well… We’re booked on a flight tomorrow.” 

“What?!” The woman’s eyes were wide with surprise. “But you’re on call this week.”

“Ah,” she raised a finger in triumph. “It seems Ric Griffin can be bought. It takes more than one bottle of 25-year-old Oban, but it can be done.” She smiled proudly at her accomplishment. Serena grazed her hand down Bernie’s arm fondly. She was beginning to think Bernie was very much the one.

Bernie squeezed the other woman’s knee then picked through the leaflets on Serena’s lap until she found the one she was looking for. Scooching closer to her Bernie took her through their itinerary. 

“I’ve booked us a suite at the Blue Lagoon Retreat for two nights. Our balcony is a few feet above the lagoon.”

Serena took the brochure. “This looks amazing,” as she looked at the inside.

Bernie leaned in closer as she continued. “You can step down into our private geothermal pool from the room. And it overlooks the lava fields.” She peeked at her partner to gauge her interest. A smile grew as she saw the joy in her eyes. 

“That blue, and the steam…Does that say ‘in water massage’?” A hum came from her partner. “It’s very inviting.” She rested her head on the blonde’s shoulder. “What made you think of this?”

A blush rose on Bernie’s cheeks. “I told you I had inspiration.” Serena pulled back and gave her a quizzical look. 

Bernie ducked her eyes as her blush deepened, looked back at her love. “Cornwall on Bonfire Night. The little cottage on the cove,” she tapered off waiting for it to click.

A slow, sly smile grew across Serena’s lips along with a blush to match her partner’s. “Bonfire Night. It was a bit chilly that night.”

“Lucky we had the hot tub.” She grinned widely and waggled her eyebrows.

“Indeed,” Serena practically growled. “I remember it well.” A beat. “And often.”

Bernie leaned in, kissing her deeply before pulling back slightly. “I thought you might be interested in a repeat performance.” 

“That would be a perfect assumption.” Her smile was soft and her eyes mischievous. “What other plans do you have?” 

“Do you believe in me?” Bernie posed. 

Without missing a beat, her partner affirmed. “Always.”

The blonde smiled, “Enjoy the spa and whatever else may come.”

Serena provided a cheeky grin and a wink as acceptance of the terms. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Bernie stood up and offered her hand. “You should start packing. Our flight leaves half ten.” 

~~~

The next day found the women up earlier than normal for an off day. Bernie, a natural early-riser due to her time in the Royal Army Medical Corps, awoke only slightly before Serena. For her part, the brunette never balked at a lie in so this went against her modus operandi. The anticipation of their first trip together had both women keyed up. They lingered in bed just long enough to take the edge off with their gentle lovemaking before making their move. 

Serena showered and gathered her travel toiletries whilst Bernie took her morning jog. She had started staying at Serena’s home more over the last fortnight which allowed her to establish a running route she was comfortable with as well as perfectly timed with her partner’s love of a long, hot shower. Getting off treadmill at the 4-star she called home was an added enjoyment.

She heard Serena moving about upstairs when she came in. She put on the coffee before heading up stairs to shower. She pulled up when she stepped into the bedroom. “Oi!”

Serena jumped at the sound. “Could you wear louder shoes?” 

“We’re only going to be there three days, Campbell.” She pointed at the menagerie of luggage. “You have one, two, three bags,” she counted. 

Serena looked nonplussed. “I like to be prepared.”

“But three bags?! You’re not earning a Guide badge here.” 

The brunette scanned her bags. “Winter wardrobes take up more room. You can’t cram it all in one.” 

Bernie motioned to her single bag in the corner then looked back at her partner.

Serena responded innocently, “What?”

Bernie moved towards Serena and circled her arms over her shoulder. “Serena, we’re going to spend two days at a spa either in robes, swim costumes, or naked.” She kissed her nose then turned towards the en suite. “The taxi will be here in 45 minutes. Be less prepared.” She closed the door behind her.

~~~

The flight into the Reykjavik area was quiet with the cabin at half capacity. Serena took the window seat allowing Bernie to stretch her longer legs a bit more in the aisle seat. They leaned in towards each other, alternated between chatting quietly and flipping through the Sky Mall catalogue before Serena dozed off midway through the two-hour flight.

Bernie did not sleep well on flights. As much as she loved to travel, the residual anxiety of shipping off to war torn countries had a permanent place in her psyche. It was not debilitating but the echo remained. To keep busy, she pulled the small rucksack she travelled with from the overhead bin. In it she kept travel documents and passport along with her journal and an old Leica camera.

She lifted the camera from her bag as well as a small cleaning kit. This had become her habit on those flights during her RAMC tours. The meticulous cleaning process was soothing. She removed the gold toned lens and took the small bristled brush around the crevices. Repeated the process on the body. Once done she loaded a new roll of film readying it for their adventure. 

She moved to return the camera to the bag as Serena sleepily shifted in her seat. Bernie lifted the camera and focused on her partner as her head rested on the window. The sound of the shutter brought Serena out of her nap.

“Hello, you,” Bernie said quietly as she advanced the film and replaced the lens cap.

Serena gave her a sleepy smile. “Hello, yourself. What have you got going there?” she nodded with her head.

Bernie leaned over to wipe an eyelash from the other woman’s cheek. “Just a little habit of mine. Making sure the old girl is ready when needed.”

Serena straightened up a bit and adjusted herself. “I do hope you’re talking about that camera and not me.”

“It could fit for both.” She smiled and nudged her shoulder. “No, it used to be my father’s camera. When I was a child, all the cousins and the aunties and uncles would spend Boxing Day together. Dad would gather all of us ‘round the hearth for a family picture before the meal.”

“That sounds lovely,” Serena said as she squeezed the blonde’s knee, “having everyone near.”

Bernie looked down at the camera. “It was. And he would let me press the shutter button sometimes. Those were my pictures, even though I really didn’t do anything.” She smiled at the memory. 

“When I joined the RAMC he gave me that, this, camera. That’s when he told me about his time in the service and he said the one thing that got him through was this camera. He said it helped him to look at what was happening through a different lens. So I had his camera with me every tour.”

Serena looked at her a moment before asking softly, “Did it help?” 

Bernie looked at the camera a long moment before turning to her partner. “Most of the time.” Her smile was bittersweet. Serena could tell she was remembering a time it did not. 

As she packed the rucksack and slipped it under the seat, the flight crew announced their descent.

Serena squeezed Bernie arm, leaned in, whispered in her ear, “I love you.”

~~~

The Blue Lagoon Spa was everything Serena Campbell could have asked for and she could ask for a lot. Upon arriving the couple were escorted to the Blue Lagoon Suite where their two days were to be well spent in the comforting warmth of a private lagoon and enjoying the amenities.

After a brief tour with the concierge, they pair opted to stretch their legs on the path through the lava fields. 

Serena shivered as they set out. “I wasn’t expecting it to be this cold”. Bernie looked at her for a moment too long. When Serena noticed, she furrowed her brow in askance. “What?” 

The blonde shook her head with a wry smile. “I’d have thought the ice in Iceland would’ve been obvious.” 

Serena played it cool and sniffed. “Yes, well...” A beat. “Still.” 

Bernie pulled her close. Fondly, “I do love you.” 

Serena leaned in, kissed her sweetly and pulled back. “Good thing that. Who else would follow along to a chunk of ice this time of year?”

They walked on for about 30 minutes. Bernie stopped here and there to snap pictures, sometimes lagging behind to sneak one of Serena.

“Here, let me take one of you,” Serena gestured for the camera after posing for her partner.

Bernie seemed surprised. “Oh. Sure. I, um, I, Sure.” She advanced the camera and handed it to Serena.

She took two or three shots before handing the camera back to Bernie. “I want you to see yourself how I see you.”

Bernie blushed and ducked her head as Serena took her hand, slotted their fingers and made their way back to the resort. 

~~~

The first step into the azure colored pool was sheer heaven for Serena. The groan she let out as she stepped further down was borderline obscene. Bernie could only chuckle as she followed her in. 

They initially felt odd as they followed the resort's suggestion of coating their hair with conditioner to protect it from the minerals. The other suggestion proved far more erotic. The pools produced a white mud from the silica in the water. Rubbing it into the skin was highly recommended. Having a partner rub it in took care of the rest of the evening.

Neither were bothered by lack of the daylight. There was less guilt about not getting out of bed straightaway for this experience or that one. They preferred relishing in each other. The geothermal pool was lit in the darkness which provided an ethereal atmosphere. They walked the fields during the afternoon light and drove out to see the Icelandic horses. 

And they ate. Serena went for the seafood offerings every time. Fresh from the nearby shore. Bernie’s travels and adventurous attitude towards food led her to try more traditional Icelandic fare like Hrútspungar and Kjötsupa along with sampling food baked in lava. She was pleased when Serena joined her for the lava baked offerings.

The last night they indulged with the in-water couples massage. Whilst it was intended to be relaxing, the giggles crept in. Serena tried to contain them but her struggles with staying afloat and relaxed simultaneously were too much. Once Bernie began laughing, all hope was lost. They apologized to the masseurs and gave them a generous tip when they left. As the door closed, the laughter was untamed. 

Most of their stay, though, was spent simply enjoying each other without outside distraction. It was what Bernie had hoped for and what Serena embraced. 

Both women were filled with contentment as they left the resort. They rode silently as Bernie drove with one hand and Serena held on to the other, her thumb gently stroking the back of it. Bernie kept her eyes on the highway but for an occasional glance at the other woman. Serena tried to take in the scenery but daylight was still an hour away. Both enjoyed the quiet until Serena realized she had no idea where they were going.

“Bernie?” she intoned sweetly.

The blonde did not turn to look, “Yes, love?” A knowing grin started to crack.

“You never told me what comes next?” Serena did coy better than most.

“Didn’t I?” She glanced over briefly and her grin grew when Serena batted her eyes.

Sternly, “Spill it, Wolfe.” 

Bernie shook her head wistfully. “Patience is not your thing, is it?”

“I think I’ve demonstrated that. Repeatedly, don’t you think?” Serena laughed

“Absolutely.” Bernie decided to give in and squeezed her hand. “We’re heading back to Reykjavik for the day. The city is quite nice. There’s something I want to show you before the Northern Lights tour.”

~~~

As they drove into Reykjavik they could see the city was colorful with a mix Nordic and modern architecture. The glacier on the other side of the bay made the city look quaint. It had the look of a fishing village and the heart of a city. 

Bernie parked the car close to the waterfront. She grabbed her small rucksack from the backseat before getting out. Serena stepped out and wrapped her scarf tight. The proximity to the water dropped the temperature significantly. 

They walked through the city, stopping at the magnificent Church of Iceland and working through the Old Harbour. They continued down the waterfront until they reached a sculpture. It was modern, a metal boat that faced the cliff to the East.

Bernie stopped. “This is what I wanted to see. Solfar. The Sun Voyager.” 

Serena looked at Bernie then back at the piece. “I didn’t realize you were into Vikings.”

The blonde smiled. “I’m not. It’s actually not a Viking ship. The sculptor called it a dream boat. And because it’s facing east, some think it’s an ode to the sun.”

“But it’s not?” Serena asked. She could see this was something personal to Bernie and she wanted to be a part of it.

Bernie gave a small smile and looked towards the boat as she elaborated on the meaning of the boat. “Maybe. But I don’t think so. When the sculptor spoke about the piece he said he wanted his dream boat to represent the promise of undiscovered territory. Not physical territory but a start, a dream of hope, progress and freedom. New beginnings. But mostly, I think, hope.” She turned to look at Serena. 

The air was tinged with the meaning of the moment and Bernie’s desire to share the story. Serena reached for her hand. “New beginnings and undiscovered territory can be a rough go.”

Bernie smiled and softly contended, “Not if we have hope… and each other.” She interlaced their fingers, pulled Serena’s hand up and kissed it. 

Serena pulled Bernie in, wrapped her arms around her, burying her face in her neck. They stood intertwined for some time before pulling back. 

She kissed Bernie once more. “Hope and each other. Always.”


	2. Epilogue: A Season For Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return home from Iceland.

The taxi pulled onto the stone drive of the leafy detached. The driver turned the meter off and hopped out to heft the two bags from the boot. Bernie reached over and lightly grazed her partner’s cheek with her finger. Serena stirred slightly and batted at the sensation. The blonde smiled and gave a soft chuckle. She leaned closer to Serena, whispered into her ear, “I love you but you’re drooling.” 

Bernie wasn’t sure which words did the trick but she assumed it was the drool. Serena popped up wiping at her chin. “I am not drooling. Just dozing a bit.” 

She arched her brows and gave Serena a dubious, “Hmmm,” before leaning in once more. “You weren’t snoring, either.” She pecked the tip of Serena’s nose before stepping out of the car. 

The driver held the door open for Bernie. “That’ll be £25, love.” 

Serena slid out behind Bernie as she paid the driver adding a generous tip.

“Sir, my friend here claims I snored through the ride.” Serena’s statement acted as a question. Or an accusation.

“Like a buzz saw,” Bernie mumbled under her breath.

Serena shot her a look then sweetly turned back to the driver. He stopped her before she could get out another word.

“Oi, ladies! Dinna pay no mind to the back.” He closed the passenger door and made to get in the driver’s seat before turning back. “But thanks fer reminding me to turn me hearing aid back on.” He laughed and gave a wink before he climbed in and drove away with a double toot on the horn.

Bernie smirked, “I told you.” She picked up her kitbag and started towards the house.

“How much did you tip him to say that?” Serena grabbed her bag and followed Bernie to the entrance. She waited for Bernie to stand aside before unlocking the door. 

“Ha. Didn’t need to. You made the case all on your own.” They both chuckled at that. 

Serena stepped inside then turned back when Bernie didn’t follow. “What?”

Bernie ducked her head and breathed out, the cold highlighting the exhalation. She looked at Serena stood in the dark, saw her eyes narrowed in confusion. 

Bernie toed at the step then offered, “I’ve been ‘round since before Christmas; I thought you might be tired of me.” She finally looked up and met Serena’s eyes, gave a small shrug.  
Serena’s features softened before stepping back into the early morning cold. She placed her hands on both sides of Bernie’s head, pulling her into a deep kiss, the intent to reassure her partner. Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena as the moment grew more passionate. They savored it before parting slightly, Bernie resting her forehead on Serena’s, their breathing heavy. 

Serena broke the quiet. “Does it seem like I’m tired of you?” She brushed her nose against Bernie’s.

“Hmm. It’s just… I… I don’t want to assume anything.” She let out a breath before finishing. “I don’t want to screw this up.”

Serena pulled back, put her hands on Bernie’s cheeks. “You may tire me out,” her smile devious and her wink sly, “but assume I will never be tired of you.” She kissed her once more. “Now get your bag and come in. It’s too cold to be snogging out here at 3am.” 

She took Bernie’s hand and led her inside before closing the door. 

They didn’t speak much once the door closed, didn’t turn the lights on or thumb through the post that had been slipped through the slot. They placed their coats on the hooks in the hall and toed off their boots leaving them as they fell. They gravitated closer to the other, enveloped each other and breathed deeply. They stood in their intimacy for several moments before parting.

“Go on up,” Serena broke the silence. “I’m just going to make sure everything’s as it should be.”

Bernie nodded, leaned in and kissed Serena gently before making her way up the stairs. 

Serena stood there for a moment before moving through the house. She flicked on lights as she walked, checked windows and doors before moving to the next room as was her normal nightly routine. Her thoughts drifted to the whirlwind of the last week. Christmas went as expected, Elinor’s anticipated attitude arrived on schedule. The damage wasn’t too bad and she seemed to get along with Bernie’s kids if somewhat begrudgingly. Serena held out hope that her daughter would be kinder to Bernie next time. She smiled when she heard the shower turn on upstairs.

Her thoughts moved to Bernie. Her Bernie. The unexpected trip to Iceland, the care and thoughtfulness, was something she had not anticipated. And while they had been intimately involved for several weeks, it was still new and there were still things she did not know. Ms. Wolfe was aloof and single-minded. The Bernie she was falling in love with was that as well but so much more. That she allowed Serena to know her as just Bernie, foibles, insecurities and all, meant the world to Serena. It was an intimacy she had not experienced in other relationships. She didn’t have words to describe it. 

‘This is it,’ Serena thought as she turned the kitchen light on. ‘She’s very much the one.’ Her eyes welled up as she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water, drinking it as she checked the slider to the garden. Satisfied all was right she turned off the light and made her way upstairs.

Serena entered the bedroom as a pajama clad Bernie stepped out of the en suite somewhat refreshed given the early hour.

“Everything good?” 

Serena gave a small, wistful smile “Hmm. It is good.” Her smile grew as she watched Bernie turn down the bed. 

Bernie caught her gaze. “What?” 

“Nothing.” She shook her head slightly. “I’m going to clean my teeth and change. Wait for me?” 

It was only a moment or two before Serena made her way back to the room. She made quick work of readying for bed, her well-worn Harvard shirt pulled on as she finished brushing her teeth. She slid under the duvet to find a gently snoring Bernie. 

“Now who’s snoring?” she said quietly she moved closer unintentionally waking her partner.

“Hello you,” Bernie said quietly as wrapped an arm around Serena and snuggled in to her neck.

Serena exhaled deeply. “It’s good to be home.”

“It is. I’m sorry we didn’t get to see the Northern Lights.” She nosed just behind Serena’s ear before kissing the same spot. “I should have planned better.”

Serena squeezed Bernie’s arm. “You can do many things, but controlling the weather is not one of them. Unless you’re not telling me something,” she teased. She looked over her shoulder at Bernie with an arched brow. Bernie’s eyes were still closed as she drifted between awareness and slumber. “Didn’t think so,” as she scooched closer. 

Bernie sniffed. “Still.”

“Rather good planning, I should think.” She linked her hand with Bernie’s, raised it to her lips. “Gives us a reason to go back, explore more undiscovered territories.”

Bernie hummed sleepily. “Hmm. Indeed, it does.”


End file.
